Pelea por Amor
by BrujitaLunera
Summary: Sakura conoce a la ex-novia de Shaoran. Una mala jugada del destino pone a Sakura frente a Shaoran como padres del hijo de la ex de Shaoran, pero la ambición desmedida un padre y su hija hace que Sakura lo abandone con Tao y huye sin saber todo lo que el destino le depara. En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo puede haber lo inevitable.
1. Prólogo

******Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. El resto de personajes son de mi autoría

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Sakura conoce a la ex-novia de Shaoran. Una mala jugada del destino pone a Sakura frente a Shaoran como padres del hijo de la ex de Shaoran, pero la ambición desmedida un padre y su hija hace que Sakura lo abandone por una supuesta infidelidad, se va junto con Tao antes que lo inevitable termine por acabar con ella y con sus pequeños. Huye sin saber todo lo que el destino le depara. En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo puede haber lo inevitable.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Soy nueva subiendo historias... espero que dejen muchos comentarios sobre la historia.. cada dos semanas subiré un capitulo... el primero lo haré en estos días... mejor dicho apenas termine de corregir unas cosas ... un besos a mis lectores.. nos estamos viendo por aquí...


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

**********Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Cómo nos conocimos?**

Sakura, una joven muy hermosa de ojos de color esmeralda. Ella se encontraba esperando a su mejor amiga y prima cerca de una gran avenida del pueblo de Tomoeda cuando ve a lo lejos a un pequeño niño de por lo menos tres años o dos caminando hacia la calle en donde se acercaba un coche a gran velocidad, sino se detenía seria atropellado. Sakura corrió todo lo que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, pero estaba muy lejos de ahí, pero antes de llegar se adelanto el chico que siempre la veía con mala cara y tomo al niño en brazos.

—No te vuelvas a escapar así —gritó muy preocupado y molesto—. Casi te atropella aquel coche.

El pequeño solo lloraba por el susto y la forma tan brusca que lo tomo en brazos, y por todos los gritos que pego. Sakura al ver esto se acerco para poder calmar un poco al pequeño porque sin querer le dio ternura al ver al pequeño.

—Ya bebé todo está bien ahora —le dijo con una voz muy suave, pasando sus manos por su carita secando así sus lagrimas—. No te vuelvas a escapar así —el pequeño se calmo y le sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos para que Sakura lo tomara en brazos—.

Shaoran se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que el niño se dejaba hacer esa clase de mimos de una mujer, porque ni a sus hermanas le permitía acercarse mucho a él, solo con su madre se mostraba tranquilo y sumiso, pero ella no era muy afectuosa que digamos y las demás mujeres que se acercaban a él eran por atraer a la atención de Shaoran.

Ella por su parte está feliz de poder cargar al niño en brazos, se sentía extraña junto a él, era como si lo conociera de todo la vida al pequeño y vio de reojo a Li después de todo era una persona responsable a pesar de cómo la trataba siempre a ella.

—Lo siento pequeño por gritar, es que me asustaste —dijo con una voz muy tierno sorprendiendo así a Sakura que nunca lo había visto así—. Gracias Kinomoto.

—No fue nada —a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos que llamaban a la castaña—. Me tengo que ir, ya llego Tomoyo. Cuídate pequeño —dijo dándole un beso en la frente de Tao y se lo entrego a Shaoran, mientras que se disponía a correr hacia donde estaba Tomoyo, la cual veía todo la situación muy entretenida. Se alejo del lugar moviendo sus manos en señal de despedida a ambos castaños—.

—Veo que también la hiciste correr a Sakura —el pequeño lo vio y le sonrió, pero luego volvió la vista hacia donde se había ido Sakura—.

Mientras que en otra parte una morena sonreír por la escena que había presenciado.

—Tomoyo, perdón por no estar aquí. Es que el pequeño estaba cerca de la avenida y venia el coche ‑le explicaba mientras recuperaba el aliento—.

—Calma Sakura, respira —le decía, mientras le daba una sonrisa—. Además lo vi todo, no te preocupes —Sakura la vio confundida, por lo cual se explico mejor—. Cuando corriste ya estaba muy cerca de aquí —señalando el lugar—, pero como estabas viendo al bebé no te fijaste.

—Bueno debemos ir a ver el regalo de mi hermano y del pequeño Tao.

—Sí, vamos amiga.

Li por su parte iba caminando hacia su departamento con el niño en brazos.

—Tao, estas muy cansado, pequeño —lo admiro con dulzura —. Muchas emociones por un día, no es cierto —sonrió, pero se puso a pensar como se dieron las cosas desde que llego a Japón—.

FLASH BACK.

Shaoran estaba abordando el avión pensando en la discusión que tuvo semanas antes con su madre por culpa de Reed Fei Wang al enterarse que ellos habían sido los culpables por lo cual su amada novia lo había dejado años atrás. Aquel hombre le había contado a su madre que él estaba saliendo con una chica que no era de la misma posición social que ellos, que solo buscaba su dinero y con ayuda de la hija de este le habían hecho creer a la joven Hayashibara Megumi, que él, Li Shaoran estaba comprometido con otra y no solo eso, sino que le hicieron la vida imposible para que se fuera del país. El apenas se entero de aquello intento localizarla hasta contrato un par de detectives privados, pero todos habían sido comprados por su familia lo cual le resultaba difícil el buscarla, hasta que uno de los detectives no se vendió ante nadie le dijo que ella estaba en Japón, que había conocido a un importante medico de aquel país cuando había salido de una conferencia y el cual la estaba ayudando a salir de todos los problemas en los cuales se había metido por culpa de la familia Li, y que aquel hombre resulto ser su padre, ahora el tenia un año de haber fallecido por cual de un asaltante. El iba a pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le hizo su madre, pero no sabía como ella iba a reaccionar al verlo de nuevo, tenía miedo, estaba confundido por todo lo que iba a ocurrir.

El viaje iba a ser largo, durmió todo el viaje, bajo y se fue directo al apartamento de Megumi, ella era una chica dulce y buena a pesar de que la abandonaron apenas siendo una recién nacida. Subió al taxi y se dirigió allá. Cuando la vio se sorprendió de ver su enorme vientre y a ella muy pálida, ella por su parte estaba muy sorprendida de ver a Shaoran ahí, de pie, en su puerta. Le dio tal sorpresa que se le adelanto el parto.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó—. Por favor ayúdame Shaoran —mientras se tocaba el vientre—.

—Megumi...estas embarazada —dijo impactado al verla—.

— ¡Ay! —se volvió a quejarse—. Por favor —agarrándose de la puerta porque estuvo a punto de caer al suelo—.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó nervioso al verla casi caer al suelo—.

—Creo que dé la impresión de verte se me adelanto el parto. Por favor ayúdame a ir al hospital. Tengo que llamar a Sakura. Ella se quedara con mi bebé —todo lo dijo entre quejidos y sustos—.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Ella es buena chica, y le dará todo el amor a mi bebé.

—No te entiendo lo Que estás diciendo.

—Apenas de… ¡ay!…me duele.

Shaoran la tomo en brazos cerró la puerta y camino hacia la calle lo más rápido que pudo buscando un taxi.

—Taxi… —al ver que se detenía, el hombre bajo y le abrió la puerta para que subieran—, por favor llevemos al hospital más cercano —Megumi cada vez que sentía que las contracciones eran más fuertes—.

—Enseguida señor —contestó el conductor—.

—Tranquila Megumi. Respira lentamente, pronto llegaremos al hospital —dijo tratando de tranquilizarla—.

—No traje el móvil, debo llamar a Kinomoto… ¡ay!….

— ¿Por qué insistes en llamar a esa persona?

—Cuando dé a luz, mi bebé no tendrá a nadie… ¡ay!… que se pueda quedar con él.

—Tu estarás con él, eres su madre —mientras él le decía aquello ella negaba con la cabeza—.

—No podre —entre lagrimas continuó—. Moriré pronto y ella es la mejor persona para cuidar y criar a mí bebé como si fuera su propio hijo.

—No digas eso, tu no morirás.

—Es inevitable —dijo intentando no quejarse por las contracciones—.

—Y su padre.

—Me abandono cuando supo que estaba embarazada y Sakura fue quien me ayudo sin conocerme el día que él me abandono —se calmo un poco y continuó—: La envidio es una mujer fuerte, muy buena y dulce. Es la mejor mujer que he conocido.

—Tu eres fuerte y la mejor. Ella no se compara a ti.

—Yo no diría eso, tu no la conoces y te aseguro que si la conocieras te enamorarías de ella sin poder evitarlo.

—No digas tonterías —dijo exasperado por la actitud de Megumi—.

—Si te enamoraste de mi por ser como era, de ella también te enamoraras inevitablemente, te lo aseguro.

—No lo haré —contestó enojado—.

—Lo sé. Ahora no, pero con el tiempo veras que tengo razón, mi querido Shaoran… ¡ay!…

Llegaron al hospital en ese momento, con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia la recepción y pidió a las enfermeras que la atiendan.

—Tranquila Megumi, no hables. Yo cuidare de tu hijo y de ti.

—Yo nunca te pedí eso. Solo dáselo a Sakura cuando llegue el momento o búscale una familia en donde lo amen mucho.

Antes de entrar al quirófano el hablo con varios médicos y desde que entro en el aquel lugar habían pasado muchas horas en la sala de espera. La espera lo tenía atormentado y desesperado, no podía creer que la mujer que amaba estuviera muy grave y que su hijo lo tuviera que entregar a aquella mujer. Eso no lo permitiría el.

Al cabo de ocho largas horas de espera salieron los médicos recordó lo dicho por el médico que la atendió durante el embarazo "ella no tiene escapatoria para su final, es inevitable", pero él le había pedido que usara todo lo que necesitara para salvarla.

—Doctor ¿Cómo están?

—El bebé en la incubadora, ella está en terapia intensiva. Es cuestión de horas para el desenlace fatal.

—No puede ser —agarro al doctor por la bata—. Sálvala haz todo por mantenerla con vida —el médico se soltó—.

—No hay nada que hacer. Además ella no está luchando tampoco, está cansada de luchar.

Una enfermera se acerca a ellos.

—Doctor la paciencia me pidió que le dijera que llamara a Motosuwa Hideki y a los hermanos Kinomoto.

—Los llamaré, pero Tōya no podrá venir. El salió de viaje para poder estar antes de que naciera, pero el pequeño Tao se nos adelanto.

—Así es, si me disculpan me retiro —enseguida salió del lugar—.

—No llame a Kinomoto. Yo me hare cargo del bebé —comentó enojado—.

— ¿Por qué razón? Usted no es el padre —contestó de la misma forma el doctor que conoció a la única hija de su difunto amigo y colega—.

—Pero soy el hombre que la ama.

—Ella hablo mucho con ellos y en especial con Tōya y le conto lo de su enfermedad, pidiéndole así que cuidara de su hijo cuando fuera necesario.

—No lo permitiré. Hablare con ella.

— ¡No!, ella esta delicada.

—Permítemelo —dijo suplicante, el médico no podía hacer nada. Así que accedió—.

—Está bien.

El doctor lo acompaño a donde estaba Megumi. Shaoran al llegar se estremeció y se lleno de dolor al verla así llena de cables y tubos para poder respirar.

—No la alteres por favor. Esta aun muy débil por el parto.

—Está bien —se acerco a la cama—. Megumi, no te vayas por favor —le suplicó—.

—No lo puedo evitar, este es mi destino —Shaoran lloraba con cada palabra de la chica—.

—Perdón por todo lo que tuviste que pasar por culpa de mi madre.

—No te preocupes, con el tiempo entendí muchas cosas.

—Pero igual lo siento mucho —pero en ese mismo instante llego Hideki interrumpiéndolos—.

—Hola. Disculpe, Megumi estoy aquí.

—Tienes todos los papeles listo.

—Si. Sakura firmo hace días, pero Tōya con su viaje no pudo firmar.

—Bien, llama a Sakura y dile que venga por favor.

—No lo llames dijo en un tono muy cortante—. Yo cuidare de tu hijo.

—Pero Shaoran tu familia —comentó preocupada por su hijo—.

—Me quedare en Japón y cuidare de él, lo protegeré como mi hijo. Ella no hará lo mismo como yo lo haré.

—Te equivocas Shaoran, ella también lo cuidara como si fuera su propio hijo. Además Tao la adora desde que estaba en mi vientre.

—Si me perdonaste, demuéstramelo dándome al bebé para criarlo yo —comentó, como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior—.

—Está bien. Hideki habla con Sakura y dile que un amigo mío el cual le conté se hará cargo del pequeño Tao, pero que ella seguirá siendo su tutora legal a diferencia de que en vez de ser Tōya será el —refiriéndose a Shaoran—, pero no le digas su nombre. Seguro ella querrá ver al bebé.

—A sus órdenes.

—Pero…

—Nada Shaoran, ella velara por mi hijo. Aunque no se lo dejes ver ella cuidara de sus intereses y su bienestar.

—Me conoces, pero no quiero que ella tenga su tutela.

—Me da igual lo que digas —contestó enojada—. El abogado hará mi última voluntad, como el hizo con mi padre en su lecho de muerte.

—Está bien, yo mantendré informado al abogado, para que él le comunique a ella como esta Tao, pero no se lo dejare ver.

—Ok. Hideki llama a Sakura para que lo conozca y dile que se lo llevaran, pero que quiero que sea su tutora.

—Está bien. Doctor —aceptó la orden aunque no le gustaba nada quien iba a ser su tutor. Hizo una reverencia al doctor que acaba de entrar—.

—Sakura está viendo a Tao. La llame cuando le dijiste a la enfermera que los llamara.

—Debo salir a ver al niño —dijo a Shaoran—.

—Todo debe ser como acabo de decir. Por favor infórmale a Sakura que él es sobreprotector.

—Bien. Me retiro —salió Hideki—.

—Puedes estar tranquila ya.

—Así puedo descansar en paz.

En otro lugar Sakura estaba viendo al bebé que se encontraba en la incubadora, el pequeño era fuerte a pesar de haber nacido dos meses antes de lo que debía, se veía fuerte, valiente y con mucha vida por delante, se sentía muy orgullosa del pequeño, pero a la vez triste porque dentro de poco perdería a quien le había entregado su vida para que el naciera después de todo lo que ella había vivido no se merecía morir, pero así era el destino.

—Eres hermoso pequeño —lo vio dormir. Saco su teléfono móvil y le hizo una foto cuando vio que el pequeño despertó y le sonrió—. Hola pequeño Tao, soy tu tía Sakura. «Que extraño parece que alguien me estuviera viendo con mucha intensidad» —pensó, pero no pudo ver nadie en el lugar—.

—Ella es —dijo enojado Shaoran observándola desde su escondite—.

—Sakura —se sorprendió de verla sola—.

—Hideki. Hola ¿Cómo está Megumi?

—Ya sabes cómo es esto.

—Entiendo, pero quería tener esperanza —contestó de manera triste—. Por eso hice lo que me pidió.

—Viniste a darle la bienvenida.

—Así es.

—Sakura pasó algo que no te he dicho.

—Me preocupas, dime.

—A Tao se lo llevara un amigo de Megumi, ella dijo que te hablo de él, pero quiere que sigas siendo la tutora de él y que veas que hace bien las cosas.

—Me parece bien —Comentó triste—. Si es lo que decidió ella para mí está muy bien —vio al niño—. Pequeño Tao tienes que ser un buen niño, muy despierto, guapo y si te enamoras amala, y nunca juegues con las mujeres. Mientras estés en la incubadora y aquí en Tomoeda te visitare, te cantaré y hablaré contigo como cuando estabas en el vientre de Megumi.

—Sakura es hora.

—Si, vamos.

Dio un beso al aire y se fue con el abogado a ver a Megumi. Mientras ellos se iban Shaoran espero a que ellos se perdieran en el pasillo para entrar a los cuneros.

—Hola campeón —dijo admirando al niño—. Soy tu tío Shaoran, te cuidaré y siempre te hablaré de tu mamá.

En otro lugar Sakura se estaba poniendo el traje especial para poder entrar a terapia intensiva, al terminar continuo su recorrido pero se detuvo en seco al llegar a ventanal de una de las habitaciones delante del vidrio veía a su amiga llena de cables y tubos, fue un golpe fuerte verla así de débil y pálida. No podía creer como se había descompuesto totalmente al dar a luz, se estaba apagando poco a poco.

—Hola Megumi —saludó con voz apagada—.

—Sakura. Vistes a mi bebé.

—Claro amiga. Mira —le enseño la foto que le hizo—, a pesar de ser tan chiquito es fuerte y valiente como tú.

—Si lo veo, es hermoso.

—Si es bello el pequeño Tao.

—Sakura escúchame muy bien. El destino es inevitable y yo se que algún día te encontraras con Reed Fei Wang o su hija, así que nunca dejes que te engañen, son malas personas.

—Lo prometo —dijo casi enseguida, pero no entendí porque le decía aquello—.

—Ahora ve con el niño debes despedirte de él.

—Si lo extrañare mucho a los dos.

—Lo sé, pero recuerda el destino es inevitable y tu eres su tutora, en el futuro se volverán a encontrar. Adiós Sakura.

—Adiós Megumi —dijo entre lagrimas y salió de la habitación—.

No pudo evitar llorar amargamente una gran mujer se iba consumiendo poco a poco como una vela cuando llega al final de su vida, era duro perder una amiga a la cual tenía mucho aprecio y cariño. Cuando pudo calmarse emprendió su camino hacia los cuneros, pero iba tan lento como si no quisiera llegar, se sentía triste y sabía que los bebés eran sensitivos y ella no quería poner a Tao triste. Intento apartar todos los sentimientos triste que la acompañaban, pero en el camino choco con un chico de su misma edad o un poco mayor que ella, era un joven realmente guapo, pero la veía con resentimiento y ¿odio? Que ella no se explico el porqué de aquel mirar, pero quedo embobada viendo aquellos ojos de color ámbar que transmitían mucho dolor, pero salió de su ensoñación cuando el joven giro el rostro y gruño por lo bajo algo en otro idioma que no entendió muy bien.

—Yo lo siento, disculpe usted.

—Estabas llorando —preguntó molesto—.

—Si. El destino a veces es cruel —pero al ver el tono con el que le pregunto mejor era irse de aquel lugar—. Si me disculpas me debo retiro.

—Está bien. Adiós.

Después de aquello, Sakura se lo encontraba por todas partes en la universidad y el siempre la terminaba viendo feo, como si ella le hubiera dicho algo muy malo, pero ella no sabía ¿el qué?

Tao siempre fue cuidado tanto por Shaoran como por Wei el fiel mayordomo. Así habían pasado dos años y Sakura solo tenía fotos del pequeño. Ella siempre quiso visitarlo, pero el otro tutor no quiso que ella lo viera solo le enviaba fotos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

A los días Sakura caminaba distraídamente por el parque del rey pingüino y vio que no había nadie en aquel lugar por cómo se veía el clima, pero se percato que había alguien, una pequeña personita sentado en la resbaladera del gran pingüino. Se acerco curiosamente porque era un niño pequeño subido en un lugar muy alto, pero se empezó a resbalar y cuando llego al piso se percato de que era el mismo niño que Li tenía en brazo en aquella ocasión.

—Hola pequeño. ¿Cómo estás? —se acerco con una sonrisa tierna y él le extendió los brazos para que lo cargara—.

—Bien —Wei lo veía sorprendido desde su lugar, ya que la joven no se había percatado de él—.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **he aquí mi primera historia publicada... qué vergüenza :) jijiji..., espero que les guste el primer capítulo...y antes que nada disculpar si me equivocó en alguna cosa, pero es que la verdad soy novata en este tipo de cosas para ser sincera... se me da bien dar ideas, pero soy pésima para redactar..

El próximo capítulo estará listo para dentro de dos semanas o menos «aunque creo que dos semanas justo serán»

**Avances de Conociendo a Sakura Kinomoto:**

—Qué bueno. Sabes me recuerdas a mi pequeño Tao.

—Me llamo Tao.

— ¿Qué? Enserio tu eres Tao. Eso quiere decir

—Sabes mi pequeño Tao, eres exactamente como dijo Megumi que serias.

—Enserio/Enselio.

Espero que les guste :) kiss nos chequeamos..


	3. Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Sakura Kinomoto

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Sakura Kinomoto.**

A los días Sakura caminaba distraídamente por el parque del gran Rey Pingüino y vio que no había nadie en aquel lugar por cómo se veía el clima, pero se percato que había alguien, mejor dicho una pequeña personita sentado en la resbaladera del gran pingüino. Se acerco curiosamente porque era un niño muy pequeño subido en un lugar muy alto, pero se empezó a resbalar y cuando llego al piso se percato de que era el mismo niño que Li tenía en brazo en aquella ocasión.

—Hola pequeño. ¿Cómo estás? —se acerco con una sonrisa tierna y él le extendió los brazos para que lo tomara en ellos—.

—Bien —Wei lo veía sorprendido desde su lugar, ya que la joven no se había dado cuenta de su presencia—.

El conoció a Sakura una vez por casualidad sin ser visto cuando el abogado le entregaba las fotos de Tao, pero le sorprendió la manera de cómo reaccionó Tao; el siempre era un niño un poco reacio cuando había una mujer cerca de ellos y nunca dejaba que lo tocaran, pero ahora no solo dejaba que hiciera eso, sino que también le había permitido que le diera un beso, sino que el mismo había extendido sus brazos para que lo cargara.

—Qué bueno que estés bien —dijo con ternura—. Sabes me recuerdas a mi pequeño Tao.

—Me llamo Tao.

— ¿Qué? Enserio tu eres Tao —comentó sorprendida—. Eso quiere decir que Li es quien se llevo el bebé de Megumi.

— ¡Oh! —hizo un perfecto O con su boca que hizo sonreír a Sakura por la exageración del niño—, que dixiste.

—Nada, pequeño. ¿Con quién estas aquí? —el señalo a Wei que estaba unos pasos de ellos—.

—Ok. Vamos a saludarlo.

—Xiii —dijo alegre—.

—Buenas tardes señor —dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza, porque tenía a Tao aferrado al cuello —.

—Buenas tardes señorita. Soy Wang Wei, el mayordomo de la familia —termino de decir e hizo una reverencia—.

—Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura mucho gusto —dijo devolviendo la reverencia para luego extender su mano al señor—. El es Hayashibara Tao, verdad. Hijo de Hayashibara Megumi.

—No sé a lo que se refiere señorita —comentó incomodo porque no sabía que decir—.

—Larga historia —suspiró—. Porque Li nunca me dijo que el tenia a Tao si lo vi desde el principio.

—No tengo ni idea señorita —comentó con sinceridad—.

—No se preocupe, solo quiero jugar con Tao. ¿Puedo? —preguntó aquello con un brillo en sus ojos—.

—Xi, pueles —se adelanto Tao a contestar antes de que Wei dijera lo contrario—.

—Este claro…señorita —contestó con un poco de nerviosismo—. Con tal que no se alejen mucho, no hay problema.

—levame al buque.

—Sera bosque, lo que quieres decir.

—Xi.

—Joven Tao, al bosque no debe ir —dijo preocupado, porque no era la primera vez que pedía aquello—.

—Por eso querías cruzar la avenida el otro día, verdad.

—Xi, ¿Cómo xabes exo? —preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño—.

—A Megumi le gustaba ir al bosque conmigo y te cantaba a ti cuando estabas en su barriguita.

— ¡Enxelio!

—Sí, tengo fotos en casa —sonrió al ver las expresiones que ponía el niño—. Si, quieres podemos ver las fotos algún día.

—Vamos a verlas.

—Señorita…no podemos. En cualquier momento llegara el joven Shaoran.

—A Li —acotó triste—. Está bien no se preocupe —miro al niño nuevamente—, si quieres ver las fotos te las traeré y las vemos aquí en el parque.

—Eta bien —la vio preocupado, cosa que hizo que Sakura sonriera—.

—Eres una ricura, pequeño —y para que él cambiara su preocupación se le ocurrió algo—. Seguro que te gustara comer esto —saco de su bolsillo un caramelo de leche con miel y se lo dio para que se lo comiera—. Durante su embarazo se la paso comiendo estos caramelos y no veas cómo me hacía correr por encontrarlos para ti bebé.

—Mmm que lico… —Sakura sonrió, pero sabía que Li la odiaba y era mejor irse antes de que el llegara—.

—Bueno mi pequeño Tao, debo irme antes de que llegue Li «porque él no quiere que te vea» —termino de decir la frase en su mente, mientras intentaba poner al niño en el suelo—.

—No. No quelo que te vayas —dijo entre enojado y triste, queriendo aferrarse en sus brazos—.

—Pero…

—Él no quiere que te vayas Kinomoto —comentó y agrego un poco molesto—. Además el siempre pregunta por ti desde aquel día que te vio.

Shaoran sabía que Sakura era una buena muchacha, por todo el tiempo que la observo cuando ella visitaba el hospital a ver al niño. Se dio cuenta que cada una de las palabras dichas por Megumi eran ciertas y por esa razón se molestaba con Sakura porque, ella estuvo con Megumi cuando mas necesito de alguien y el no, pero el cuidaría a Tao y lo haría un hombre de bien, cueste lo que le cueste. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Sakura preguntar algo a Tao

— ¿Enserio Tao? —él solo asintió positivamente y muy alegre—.

—ahola vamos al buque —insistió decididamente—.

— ¿Quieres ir? Verdad —susurró Sakura—.

—Xi, levame tía —contestó—.

—Le dijiste que te diga tía —le pregunto a Sakura muy molesto—.

—Yo no le he dicho nada —contestó un poco asustada por el tono de voz de Li—.

—No habes axi a mi tía —advirtió el niño muy enfadado por la actitud de su tío viéndolo directamente a sus ojos en forma de desafió—.

—Tao —dijeron al unisonó los dos hombres al ver la actitud sobre protectora del niño con Sakura, pero continúo Shaoran—: Tú nunca me habías hablado así antes.

El niño que veía a Shaoran directamente a los ojos de forma obstinada desde los brazos de Sakura, se giro a ver a la castaña al sentir la incomodidad de esta y la abrazo con mucha fuerza ignorando al castaño olímpicamente.

—Quelo il al buque, quelo que cantes —susurró suavemente—.

— ¿Cómo sabes que canto?

—Tu voz yo la lecueldo de cuando ela mas chiquito y la extrañaba mucho.

—Ya veo. Te gusta mi voz —se sorprendió Sakura por lo dicho por el niño—.

—Xi —dijo alegremente— Quelo oilte cantal.

—Por lo visto es cierto que los bebés reconocen la voz de quien les habla durante el embarazo.

—Xi, yo soy muy inteligente.

—Si. Lo sé muy bien —contempló orgullosa al niño y como en secreto le susurro algo que sorprendería al niño mucho—: Tu mamá leía muchos libros cuando estabas en su vientre, decía que tú también aprendías así y me contó que serias igual que tu abuelo de inteligente y apuesto.

— ¡Enselio! —exclamó emocionado—. Mami dexia todo exo.

—Así es mi amor —dijo con toda la ternura que conocía, pero enseguida agrego—: Lo puedo llevar un momento al bosque si gustan nos pueden acompañar, se que el lugar le encantara a Tao porque era ahí donde íbamos cuando él estaba inquieto.

—Xi, vamos tía —dijo emocionado—.

—Debemos pedir permiso —le contradijo Sakura al pequeño por la actitud que tenía en el momento—.

—Nooo quelo pedil pelmixo —se quejo—.

—Tao, porque hablas así debes portarte bien —regañó Sakura a Tao—.

—Kinomoto, debo pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento —susurró resignado—.

—No debes, no pasa nada —comentó cabizbaja y un poco abochornada—.

—Xi, debe discurpalxe —respondió—.

— ¡Tao! —exclamó Sakura un poco avergonzada—.

—Creo que Tao aprendió esa forma de ser de mí —argumentó serio—.

—Entiendo. Porque ni Megumi era así y su abuelo por lo que me contó ella tampoco era una persona testadura como veo que es Tao, aunque no creo que lo aprendió de ti —dijo soñadoramente al recordar algo—: Durante el embarazo de Megumi, este pequeño dio guerra y entre las dos siempre estábamos consintiéndolo y mimando a este niño consentido.

— ¿Tu xabes lo que me guta?

—Creo que sí. Te gusta el chocolate y los caramelos de leche con miel, no te gusta comer sabores amargas, pero te gustan las frutas cítricas, no te gusta comer solo.

—Tía me conoces —comentó sorprendido—.

—Pero si tú comes comidas con sabores amargos —dijo incrédulo Shaoran al ver el rostro soñador de Tao, por cada una de las palabras de Sakura—.

—Las come, pero no le gustan. No es así Tao —dijo triunfalmente Sakura—.

—Xi, no me guta —

Al ver la cara de Shaoran Wei enseguida dijo:

—Es cierto joven Shaoran. Al niño no le gusta la comida con sabor amarga cuando usted no esta no se come toda la comida y en ocasiones he tenido que hacerle un menú nuevo para que comiera.

—Pero —dijo confundido—, y entonces porque se comía todo delante de mí.

—Polque tío tú come de todo.

—Además eres su imagen a seguir Li, es obvio que delante de ti te imite.

—No puedes ser todo este tiempo no he sido tan atento en aquellos detalles.

—Sabes mi pequeño Tao, eres exactamente como dijo Megumi que serias.

—Enserio/Enselio.

Dijeron los dos a la vez, lo cual a la castaña le causo gracias, su protegido era un niño maduro, pero a la vez infantil, tal cual su madre había dicho que sería cuando él tuviera edad de comportarse.

—Si. Se está haciendo tarde para ir al bosque y el clima no nos acompaña mucho.

—Vamos tía.

—Tao.

—Está bien —dijo comprensivo Shaoran al ver la actitud de su pequeño niño—.

—Tío, ¿Puelo ir?

—Vamos entonces antes de que se haga de noche.

El sabía que Sakura eran una gran mujer después de todo el la había visto durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Tomoeda.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas en el bosque cerca del lago. Sakura llevo al niño en brazos durante todo el tiempo hasta que se sentó junto a un árbol y sentó a Tao en sus piernas para luego hacer que se recueste en su pecho y empezó a cantarle una nana adaptada a él.

Entre mis brazos

ahora duermes tu

y esa cara sonreirá.

Yo voy a cuidar

siempre de ti

nada tienes que temer

y te cantare...

muy bajito

para que duermas

y sueñes con angelitos.

Ven acuéstate

hora de dormir..

Yo velare tus sueños

de príncipe

te vas a convertir...

Entre mis brazos

ahora duermes tu

y esa cara sonreirá

y te cantare...

muy bajito

para que duermas

y sueñes con angelitos.

Te cantare...

Tao se quedo profundamente dormido en sus brazos, adoraba a ese niño desde que estaba en el vientre de Megumi, pero ahora debía devolvérselo a su tutor y le dolía después de las dos horas que paso junto a él, no quería dejarlo.

—Li. Yo sé que me odias aunque no sé por qué razón, pero puedo pedirte que me dejes ver a Tao seguido y me lo dejes llevar a mi casa. Te aseguro que él estará bien, no le faltara nada —pidió muy segura de cada una de las palabras que decía—.

—No te odio en realidad —dijo viendo hacia el horizonte—, me odio a mí. —suspiró—. Por no haberme dado cuenta antes de las cosas y por eso me he desquitado contigo todo este tiempo —vio directo a los ojos de Sakura para luego ver a Tao—. El no tiene la culpa y te adora. Además, te recuerdo que él te protege a puño y espada.

—Él es un niño muy especial después de todo es hijo de Megumi.

—Es verdad.

—Hijo de una gran mujer.

— ¿Tú querías mucho a Megumi?.

—Si, ella era una persona muy especial. Me recordó a mi madre.

— ¿A tu mamá?

—Si. Yo la perdí cuando tenía tres años, pero tengo muy vagos recuerdos de ella —recordó con mucha melancolía—, pero cuando la vi a ella todos esos recuerdos llegaron y no me pude alejar de ella, al igual que Touya. El y yo decíamos que ella tenía una parte de mama en sí.

—Entiendo.

—Li, por favor déjame hoy a Tao —usó un tono de suplica—.

—Bien, pero te acompaño a tu casa.

—Está bien, será mejor irnos pronto. El tiempo se ha puesto feo y parece que va a llover —dijo viendo el cielo, pero agrego preocupada—, y no me gustaría que él se mojara, está dormido.

—Vámonos entonces —respondió ayudándola a ponerse de pie—.

Caminaron por la calle, pero antes de dirigirse a la casa de Sakura fueron a la casa de Li a recoger ropa y todas las cosas necesarias para Tao. Terminaron de hacer una pequeña maleta de ropa, porque Shaoran le dijo a Sakura que se podía quedar una semana con él, cosa que alegro mucho a Sakura mucho. Antes de salir del apartamento Sakura le puso un abrigo y una cobija encima por el clima que estaba haciendo.

Al salir Sakura se estremeció un poco por el frio de la calle lo cual fue visto por Shaoran quien le entrego un abrigo antes de cerrar la puerta. Caminaron hasta la casa de Sakura, pero al llegar al parque del Rey Pingüino Li le pidió que lo esperara un momento porque iba a comprar algunas cosas para Tao. Sakura acepto esperarlo, pero cuando él se fue unos chicos se acercaron a molestarla. Sakura intento salir del lugar llevándose a Tao, pero en el momento que salía del parque Li la vio; él pensó que se llevaba al niño cuando la iba a seguir vio como unos jóvenes la seguían y no lo pensó dos veces y salió tras ellos. Sakura se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, estaba asustada porque tenía a Tao entre sus brazos y no podía defenderse. De un momento a otro cuando uno de los sujetos la agarro por los hombros, ella aferro más a Tao a su cuerpo y callo de rodillas al suelo. Cuando callo alguien empujo al sujeto que la tenia sujeta y le pego dejándolo fuera de combate, y así hizo con todos los chicos quienes atacaban a su salvador.

—Sakura estas bien —dijo mientras se acuclillaba—.

—Sí, quiero irme a casa —acotó asustada—.

—Está bien. Vamos —dijo abrazándola, ya que se veía asustada—.

Caminaron hasta que vieron una hermosa casa amarilla, que se veía acogedora. Se veía tan cálida y hogareña, y Shaoran lo comprobó al entrar.

Sakura se disculpo con Li para acostar a Tao en su cama y subido con él en brazos, pero Shaoran recordó el aparato que tenía en la maleta y subió tras Sakura para dárselo y se sorprendió verla con el cuidado que acostaba al pequeño y acomodaba almohadas a sus lados para que no se cayera de la cama y ella se lo quedaba viendo embobada, como aquella veces que lo veía en el cunero cuando él había nacido. Al ver aquello sintió un sentimiento cálido dentro de su pecho que lo lleno de alegría, pero Sakura se levanto para salir encontrándoselo a él de frente en la puerta viéndola.

—Li —dijo nerviosa—.

—Disculpa, es que traía esto. Como el va a dormir aquí y tu vas a bajar; pensé que lo necesitarías —intentó explicarse—.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa tímida, pero al percatarse de las heridas de las manos y el rostro de Li se preocupo mucho —. Mírate esas heridas hay que curarlas.

—No te preocupes Kinomoto no son nada —agregó como si no fuera nada—.

—Como quieres que no me preocupe, si te las hicieron por salvarnos de aquellos tipos —contestó muy preocupada—.

Sakura no dejo que replicara y se dirigió al baño para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios para poder curar así sus heridas.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **:P se que dije que iba a subir dentro de dos semanas, pero cuando se trata de leer soy desesperada jiji.. He aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia publicada, espero que les guste este capítulo… y antes que nada disculpar si me equivocó en alguna cosa, pero es que la verdad soy novata en este tipo de cosas para ser sincera... se me da bien dar ideas, pero soy pésima para redactar…

El próximo capítulo estará listo para dentro de dos semanas o menos «aunque creo que dos semanas justo serán», porque este aun no empezado a redactar

Por cierto aquí empieza un poco lenta la historia ya que en los próximos capítulos pasara un poco rápido el tiempo…

Quejas y sugerencias… ver en mi perfil o escribirme un reviews.

**Avances de ****¿Qué siento?:**

Al ver aquello sintió un sentimiento cálido dentro de su pecho que lo lleno de alegría.

Ella lo curaba como si fuera la cosa más delicada que estuviera delante de ella, tan frágil.

Pero su ilusión se vino abajo cuando un rayo cayó cerca de la casa haciendo asustar tan fuerte a Sakura


End file.
